


Fairy dust and Curses

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: It has always been you





	Fairy dust and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, Tensemi deserves all of my love.  
> I'm sorry Tendou.
> 
> The song I mention is I'll be seeing you/Billie Holiday
> 
> Once again please accept my terrible writing style and until next time  
> (✿ ❛᎑❛)～♡

His voice used to sound like a finely tuned violin, a chorus of laughs and giggles that I used to chase all night.  
It always amazed me how easy beauty came to Eita, as if he kept it in his back pocket. A little packet of fairy dust he sprinkled over himself when nobody was watching. Except I knew.  
Your twinkling mischievous eyes that could melt me like chocolate as you held my wrist above my head, _Say it again Satori say it's mine_  
**Yoursyoursyours**  
I yelled it as if that was the only thing I could remember, you are the only thing I could remember  
A melody to my ears, only to now be swallowed whole with yelling and cursing. Promises of a broken tomorrow  
**You don't know what love is Satori**  
You hear over the static in your own ears, the coiling in your belly tells you it's not true that's not true  
Like we never used to trace the words with our lips each and every night  
Laughing in that spot on the couch turned into sleepless nights in that same seat still smelling your scent  
Still seeing your Ash blonde hair in the kitchen humming that one song about a lovely summers day and how everything is light and gay  
But I'll never see you that way  
And I always thought I was yours like how you were my one  
It has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> I am so terrible at endings and I'm so sorry for that


End file.
